1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of Novelties in General and more particularly to that of the collection of baseball cards as a hobby and more specifically to a novel useful device to protect baseball cards from getting damaged during storage.
2. Description of Prior Art
The hobby of collecting baseball cards is not a new hobby. However, the hobby has of late become immensely popular and turned into a formidable business. Collectors, young and old, are joining the ranks of serious baseball collectors everyday. As hobbyists or serious long-term investors, pretty much like stamp collectors. According to official figures there are approx. 15 million serious collectors of baseball cards in the USA alone. Baseball cards normally measure 3.5.times.2.5 inches. They are tough, thin cards, made of a sturdy type of cardboard and have glossy printing on both sides, depicting a photograph of baseball or other famous sports stars with their statistics, records and accomplishments. Baseball cards are normally carried and stored in a rigid cardboard box,which comes in different sizes,ranging from a 200-card box to a 960 card box, measuring 4.times.2.75 inches high with varied lenghts. In almost all cases collectors never buy a full box of cards. They buy a few packs, carry these home and store these in one of the standard card boxes mentioned above. Consequently, many times the cards are not transported packed together vertically as in a full box, but are laying flat on the bottom of the box and are able to move around, where they can cause friction and easily be damaged. As the cards are continuously increasing in value, the serious collectors/investors are realizing this and are protecting their valuable cards in various ways. At first by trying to put enough cards in the box to have a full box, by using paper napkins and the like, to protect the cards from getting damaged inside the standard boxes. The standard boxes are also perfect and convenient in size to carry the cards to card fairs and conventions because they are easy to use and handle. In the present invention, the inventor has attempted to rectify this situation and has tried to come up with a device to prevent this damage to the cards. The inventor has also searched the market for any Prior Art in the hobby-field of baseball card collecting and has come to the conclusion that there is NO PRIOR ART as to any of such a device being in existence on the market today.